Journey to the Grand Line
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: Mike Okumayu is a boy with a dream. Now, he is gathering a crew to set out to find One Piece. One Piece AU. Review please! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Grand Haccienna

**Journey to the Grand Line**

By the way, this is based on a roleplay that I'm currently involced in, but please don't judge it because of that! The roleplay can be found at the Tales Universe Forums, which, because of this webpage's dislike for links, will be posted in my profile.

Friggin' Long Disclaimer:

Steve Ayligh and the Copy Copy Fruit belong to me.

Mike Okumayu, Rick, the Psych Psych Fruit, and Grand Haccienna belong Mithos.

James East, and the Beholla belong to ELEMASTER.

Skrayne Dashottin, the Iron Iron Fruit, and Lifaen belong to Lord Yuan.

All other people, places and concepts mentioned belong to the creator of One Piece.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a clear summer's day. A small boat could be seen on the sea. On the boat was Mike Okumayu, a young boy chasing a dream.

10 years ago his dad set out for the Grand Line saying that he'll find One Piece and bring it back so Mike could see it. One day a package arrived from his dad and it contained the legendary Devil's Fruit. This particular Devil's Fruit held psychic powers to any one who ate it. One day his father's ship was attacked while searching the grand line and Mike's father was killed. Mike vowed that when he was older he would start a crew and set sail to find One Piece and get revenge on the pirates that killed his dad.

He sighed "The sun, the sea, you can't get much better than this!"

Something was coming up on the horizon; Mike was approaching land.

"Alright! An island! I'm sure I'll be able to find crew members there."

When he landed, Mike docked his boat and headed towards a large town on the island.

"Hmm... now where to start?" Suddenly, he had an idea. "I know! The pub! There's at least one in every town with a port and there's gotta be some big tough guys who could be in my crew there!"

"Hey!" came a voice from above. "Who are you? What's your business in Grand Haccienna?"

Mike looked up. There was a person standing on a wall.

"Relax" replied Mike calmly "I'm not here to attack you. Do you know where the pub is?"

"The pub? Follow me." said the guy, jumping down from the wall "My name's Rick, by the way" he said,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mike,"

Rick led Mike through the town until he reached a small building.

"Well, here we are." Rick said.

"Thanks. I'll see you later then?" Mike answered.

"Maybe" replied Rick

Mike headed into the pub and straight to the bar.

"Hey, do you know any people who would be willing to join my crew?" he asked the barmaid.

"Why? Are you a pirate?" she replied.

"Sure. I'm gathering a crew to become King of the Pirates!"

"Well, we don't welcome pirates here. Get out!" The barmaid said forcefully.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Mike noticed that a lot of large men had stood up on the mention of pirates and where now staring at him menacingly. He decided it was best to leave.

He walked through town and returned to his boat.

"Aww man! Where am I gonna find a crew now?" Mike said to no one in particular. He looked in the distance and saw a large boat on the horizon. "Hey, it's a ship. Are they...Pirates?"

Mike pulled out a telescope and examined the ship. It had a large skull and crossbones flag and the name was printed on the side. "The Beholla, Hmm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the Beholla, a young man named James East was sadly looking at the village. His clothes had rat teeth marks torn into them, and his shirt barely hung on to his body.

"Wow, this town sure has recovered from our previous strike!" A young pirate shouted.

"I say we wreck that place again!" A young cocky pirate laughed.

"Relax, there is nothing here for us anymore, we got what we wanted last time." A muscular man quietly said.

"Yeah, but I haven't had any fun in a while!" The cocky pirate shouted.

Then there was utter silence.

The captain of the ship walked up to the deck and looked around. The pirates looked back at him silently. The captain was a tall, slender person. Ball headed and no facial expression whatsoever. He wore a complete captain uniform with yellow patches on both his shoulders, each representing a city or town destroyed.

"Gentlemen, we are running low on supplies. When we arrive, take all that looks useful." He said.

Everyone shouted in joy. Pirates began to pull out there blades.

"Relax men. We still have a couple of miles before we reach Grand Hacciennia. Save that energy for the stealing." The captain said.

"Hey there boy! This whole deck needs to be scrubbed!" An older pirate shouted to James.

"Again? I just scrubbed this entire deck this morning!" James shouted.

"Hey, don't back talk me!" He replied.

Another pirate who was finishing the last bit of his apple threw the core at James and nailed him across the face. Laughter filled the boat. James lowered his head.

James was born and raised in a farm of the shores of Grand Haccienna. James' father was a swordsman. He trained James occasionally in hopes that he would become a grand swordsman. One day, James' father left on a ship with pirates to search for wealth. Since that day, James took over the farm. Months later, the town of Grand Haccienna was raided by a large army of pirates. James' mother Teresa and his sister Shell were murdered in the rampage and James was captured and became of a slave the ship, the Beholla.

"It's almost been 3 years. 3 years. 3 years. I can't live on like this." James said to himself.

"He looks sleepy!" Said a random pirate. "We should wake him up."

The pirate took the bucket of hot water from James and dumped it over James' head. Laughter once again filled the ship.

James didn't budge.

"Now refill that bucket and begin to scrub the deck pronto!" Said the pirate.

James didn't have much of a choice.

"Hey Captain! We will strike land in 45 minutes." Said the scout.

"Very well. Sharpen you blades men. You wanted action, you will get your action soon!" The captain shouted.

Loud cheers filled the boat.

Unbeknownst to James, there was someone on the ship who wasn't cheering. His name was Steve Ayligh. Steve was just a normal 14 year-old guy with a normal family until one day, a bottle washed up on the shore of the town he lived in. Within the bottle was the Copy Copy Devil's Fruit.

When he ate it, it gave him the ability, if he touches them with his hand or hands, to perfectly imitate a person, a part of them, their fighting style, handwriting or anything else he wanted, but only if he was touching them when initiating the power, and after 24 hours, anything he copied would leave him. He can copy dead people, but only if they died less than 30 minutes before he used his power. He is also skilled with a sword.

When the Beholla attacked his town, everyone, including his family was murdered. Seeking vengeance, he stowed upon the Beholla, waiting for his moment to strike.

Steve was disguised as a pirate on the boat, whose dead body was currently stowed in the cargo hold. "Once those pirates attack that village, there should be enough commotion to extract my revenge."

"Did you say something Bill?" A pirate asked him.

"Nothing..." Steve replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back on land, Mike had been using the power of the Devil's Fruit to listen in on everything the captain had said.

"Damn. Those pirates are gonna attack the village! I gotta warn everyone!"

Mike rushed into the village, but stopped. "Wait, the people in the pub aren't gonna listen to me. I am a pirate, after all! Wait a second... what about Rick? He'll believe me!"

Mike rushed to the wall Rick was on earlier, and sure enough there was Rick, sitting on the wall.

"Hey Mike," Rick said. "See that ship out there? Man, what I would give to set sail and have loads of great adventures."

"That's a pirate ship there gonna attack the village!" Mike exclaimed.

"Huh? How do you know?" replied Rick

"Because I...Just do, ok? I have my reasons" Mike said.

"...Okay I'll alert the villagers we have to defend Grand Haccienna!"

After Rick left, Mike turned and stared at the ship

"They'll be here soon." Mike suddenly had an idea. "Maybe I can stop them firing upon us with their cannons. PSYCH PSYCH BARRIOR!" yelled Mike

Suddenly, a huge blue dome appeared around the island.

"That should stop their cannon fire, but it'll be useless when they get here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey captain! Look!" Shouted the scout.

The captain walked to the edge of the ship to see a barrier that surrounded the island. The other crewmembers gazed in awe.

"Well, it was a matter of time before they spotted us." Said a skinny pirate.

"Yeah, but who or what on the island can emit that kind of power?" shouted the muscular pirate.

"I wonder if we can blast through it?" Asked the skinny pirate.

"Yeah, how do we know this isn't an illusion?" Shouted the scout.

"There is only one way to know for sure. Ready one of the cannons!" The captain shouted.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" The muscular man shouted.

He grabbed the parked cannon sitting on deck. He pushed it with ease near the edge of the ship. Then adjusted it so that it was aimed directly at the dome. Then he picked up a cannonball and loaded it. He grabbed a light and lit the cannon up. In seconds the cannonball launched out of the cannon. James was coming back from filling the bucket up and watched the cannonball take flight. The rest of the crew waited and watched.

The cannonball ricocheted harmlessly off the dome. A small hole remained, where the cannonball hit, but it closed up almost instantly.

"That's a negative! The shot failed! That's a real barrier!" The scout shouted.

"Then we will just have to barge our way in." Said the muscular pirate.

"You can't be serious?" shouted the scout. "If a cannonball can't get in, they how can we?"

"We use bait..." The captain said.

"Bait? I am not going!" shouted the skinny pirate.

"No you fool! Him!" The captain shouted as he pointed to James.

James looked up and dropped his brush that he was using to scrub the floor.

"Me?" James asked.

Laugher filled the ship.

"Yes you boy!" The captain shouted.

"We will arrive in Grand Haccienna in 3 minutes!" Shouted the Scout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're almost here! I hope Rick's okay." Mike thought aloud.

"HEY MIKE!" Shouted Rick from behind "I alerted the villagers. The emergency defenses are arriving in a minute."

"Good work" replied Mike. "What about the rest of the villagers?"

"They're all being taken to safety." Said Rick.

"Good. Those pirates will be here any minute now. Get out of here Rick."

"...Okay." Rick said reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ship approached the town.

"Send in the boy!" The captain shouted.

James was walked onto a lifeboat, followed by two pirates holding daggers. As they left the ship, the other pirates waited onboard as James and the two pirates walked up to the dome.

"What do you pirates want with this village?" asked Mike

"We need supplies," said a mangy looking pirate "So step aside and maybe we'll let you live."

"You? Let me live? I think you've got that mixed up!" said Mike

"Why you little brat!" said another pirate angrily. 

"The village defenses will be arriving soon. So leave now and we'll pretend this never happened. Just let James East go."

"What the...?" A pirate said in disbelief.

"How... How'd you know my name?" asked James

Mike just smiled.

Suddenly one of the pirates charged at Mike.

"Not so fast. Psych Psych Kinesis." said Mike calmly

The pirate began hovering in the air.

"Hey what's going on? P...p...p...put me down!" shouted the pirate.

"As you wish. "Said Mike with a sigh as he slammed the pirate into the ground.

"Okay, who else wants some? I could do this all day." He said as he drew his Lance.

Both of the pirates ran back to the ship with James left standing amongst the guy who saved him.

"How did you know my name?" James asked with a confused look on his face.

"My name is Mike Okumayu and the reason I know your name is I ate the Psych Psych fruit and I can read your mind."

"I am sorry, but I am not familiar with this Psych Psych fruit..." James said

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the legendary Devil's Fruit!" said Mike.

"I am afraid that I haven't heard of...ummm...Devil's Fruit..." James began "I have been on that ship for the past 3 years, I have yet to experience any kind of fruit." James Said. "Do you mean to tell me that fruit like that can grant powers?"

"Yup. There's all kinds of devils fruits too." said Mike "There's all kinds of powers like having stretchy limbs, being able to separate your body parts, spit fire, sink ships and even enlarge your body anytime you want. In my case I gained psychic powers. However, eating the fruit makes you forever lose you ability to swim."

"Where can these fruits be found? In fact, what do they look like?" James asked.

"Well, I think the fruits can be found in the Grand Line.," said Mike "That's where my dad was when he sent the fruit to me."

"It only grows in one area? How far is it from here?" James asked. "Hey, I don't recall this place having a shield three years ago. Did you do that?" James said.

"Well, yeah." said Mike "and as for your question, I'm on my way to the Grand Line right now. I'm gonna find One Piece and avenge my dad who was killed by pirates 10 years ago. But first, I gotta find a crew of tough fearless Pirates to accompany me."

"Well, if you do not mind could you take me along? I am a decent swordsman, but unfortunately, I have had my swords taken from me." James said.

"Really? You'll be my First Mate?" Said Mike excitedly. "That's great! By the way, who took your swords?"

"Those cursed pirates that captured me. They took them from me that horrible day 3 years ago." James explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the two pirates that Mike scared off returned to the ship, the captain killed them with one slash of his sword. "You pitiful weaklings!" The captain shouted. "Are all of you maggots scared to face down a stupid kid?"

Two other pirates decided to try their luck against the mysterious kid, and seizing his chance, Steve said, "I'm not afraid, captain!"

And with that, Steve and the other two pirates walked toward the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, seven leagues south of the town where the newcomers prepared for battle, Skrayne Dashottin was setting a course for it.

Skrayne was a taciturn man who grew up in Rogue Town, where the owner of One Piece was executed. Growing up in this pirate haven, he heard many stories and learned many skills from friends that would aid him in the dangerous occupation of pirate. However, he was reluctant because he was afraid of the sea, after it took his mother from him in a fishing accident.

Then, one fateful day, one of the bandits brought in a hugely valuable fruit. Skrayne and his friends managed to steal it and were planning on selling it. Skrayne thought it wasn't worth anything, however, so he ate it. This was the Iron Iron Devil's Fruit. He soon realized his new power to transform any part of his body into metal.

With this incredible skill, and warnings from his awestruck friends that he could not swim, he set out for a pirate's life. Then, a brutal man named Lifaen ransacked his ship, took the treasure, killed Skrayne's crew, and left him for dead on a godforsaken continent.

Grievously wounded, he staggered to a nearby town, where his wounds were healed. He vowed to destroy Lifaen and make his own legend. Gaining more control of the Iron Iron fruit every day, he sent out onto the horizon, his mind set.

Eventually he reached Grand Haccienna and saw the conflict. He reached the port and went to investigate.

First things first, he picked up the supplies needed. Then he hurried to where the townspeople watched two young me shaking hands and talking. He pushed his way through, turning his arm to barbwire and drawing yelps from the crowd.

Finally he strode towards the young men, sword arm at the ready. Skrayne was not evil. He asked James, "Who are you, and what is going on here? Tell me truthfully!"

Before Mike could answer, Steve and the two pirates walked towards him.

"Hey kid." One pirate said as him, Steve, and the other pirate drew their swords.

Skrayne turned slowly to meet the newcomers. He looked from the battle-ready pirates (and Steve) and the two men behind him, who were also arming themselves.

Putting two and two together, he turned to the Mike and James and said "Three versus two? That ain't fair, and they have reinforcements! Surely you aren't going to fight alone? I hate scum like these evil pirates who attack defenseless villages! Will you let me fight alongside you two? We can talk later. I give you my word as a pirate that I wont harm you. The choice is yours."

Without waiting for an answer, Skrayne turned towards the two hardened pirates, and the disguised Steve. "Iron Iron Crunch!" Skrayne shouted. His arms transformed into two giant hammers. He ran towards the pirates and Steve, who were still getting over their shock. They stood riveted as two giant hammers rushed at them from both sides, ready to smash them to a pulp.

"Holy Crap!" Steve gasped dodging the hammer at the last instant. One pirate was sent flying by the hammer, and Steve stabbed him in midair. "Take that, bastard!" He yelled, returning to his normal appearance. The second pirate was smashed to a pulp by the hammer and died.

Steve faced the three others. "Listen, I'm not here to hurt you, I ate the Copy Copy Devil Fruit and have been biding my time, waiting for my chance to kill the mosters who murdered my family and friends. If you will let my help you, I will protect this village in any way I can."

Skrayne extended his hand, which was in its normal form. "I might have killed you! For that I apologize. If you would help me and these other two, we could beat them. But I can't fight a whole crew alone. I have seen that ship before. The captain has the Devil's Fruit power to control and become lightning. His name is Eneru."

They heard a rumbling behind them the pirate army was approaching. The group prepared themselves for battle...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow. That was long. Please review! Next chapter soon!


	2. The Battle

**Journey to the Grand Line**

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The S.S. Gryphon belongs to Mithos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skrayne yelled to Steve, Mike and James. "Come on, let's take them down now." He charged forward a bit, then stopped. "Iron Iron Spear Rain!" His arms transformed into a spear and a huge crossbow. He commenced shooting them at the pirates, killing them two at a time. Unfortunately, they had over 400 in number, and Skrayne knew that he could only hold so much longer alone. When they were 100 feet away, his arms became two glowing swords.

Steve looked at the sword hands in wonder and then said, "Skrayne, listen, I know this may seem weird, but..." Without saying anything else, Steve grabbed Skrayne's wrist. After about one second, he let go. "Copy Copy sword hands!" Following Skrayne's example, Steve's hands became swords as well.

They rushed into the group in different directions, slashing pirates as they went.

Skrayne was holding his own very well with only a few minor wounds. Suddenly, he noticed that all of the pirates had backed off to form a ring.

A tall woman, obviously the first mate, was walking towards him, her fingernails growing into long spikes. This was Miss Doublefinger, eater of the Point Point fruit, which gave her the ability to grow spikes that could cut through anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woah, this is awsooooooome!" said Mike excitedly "I wouldn't mind kicking some ass. Come on James now's our chance to get your swords and your dignity back. PSYCH PSYCH MIND CANNON!"

A large white beam shot out of Mike's forehead taking out about 3 pirates. Another pirate charged at Mike and was about to swing his sword.

"Uh oh, sneak attack. Psych Psych teleportation."

Mike disappeared just as the pirate swung his sword at the spot where Mike used to be.

"Heh, you almost had me then" came a voice from above the pirate looked up to see Mike hurtling towards him. He was about to parry the attack but Mike quickly thrust his spear straight through the pirate's chest.

"Now that was close." said Mike as he kicked the Pirate to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Doublefinger spoke. "End of the line, metal boy! No one crosses the Bellhola! Prepare to be eviscerated! "She lunged forward, but Skrayne dodged to the side.

Skrayne doubted that he could win this fight alone. He turned and ran, barreling through the ring of pirates with his arms, which turned into metal pipes. He ran towards Mike, hoping, he could help defeat Doublefinger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Steve was battling the pirates using the sword arms he copied. After slashing through many, he came upon a very strong swordsman, and try as he might, could not gain an advantage. The swordsman lunged at Steve, but he parried the weapon with both swords at the last second, and then returned one hand to normal and grabbed the pirate on the wrist.

"Let go of me punk!" The swordsman shouted, wrenching his arm from Steve's hand.

"Aha..." Steve whispered, returning his hand to a sword. "You fool! I have eaten the Copy Copy Fruit and now know you're fighting style and techniques! You can't win!"

"Oh yeah?" The swordsman retorted, lunging at Steve.

Suddenly, the swordsman seemed to be moving much slower as Steve was able to predict his every move. Steve killed the swordsman in less than a minute, and moved on to kill more pirates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Doublefinger eh? Phf no match for me." said Mike

he charged towards Doublefinger, his spear drawn. He thrust the spear at Doublefinger but she just pushed it away effortlessly

"Huh?" said Mike in disbelief. He kept stabbing and thrusting his spear but she just kept pushing it out of the way and kicked Mike to the ground.

Mike struggled to his feet, used his power to read her mind.

"Left!" said Mike and he leaned to the right to avoid the attack "Right!" and he leaned left just out of reach of Doublefinger's claws "Sweep the feet!" and he jumped up to avoid the attack

Mike now panting from exhaustion stared Doublefinger down.

"You are no ordinary human" she said

"That's right! I ate a Devil's Fruit" replied Mike

"I thought so" she said "POINT POINT STINGER FINGER!" She jabbed at him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Mike as he clutched his chest. Mike took his hands away from his chest. They were covered in blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having annihilated the pirates who had attacked him, Skrayne saw the Mike fighting Doublefinger. Skrayne wanted to help, but he had no chance against spikes that could cut through even his metal skin. He looked towards the ship, and saw Eneru, barking orders and laughing. Skrayne knew if the unlikely foursome could beat Eneru and Doublefinger, the battle would be won. Steve was closest, so Skrayne, turning his fingers into knives, and said. "Steve! We need to go after Eneru!" Unfortunately, Eneru saw his talent, and as the two turned around, he was racing towards them, firing bolts of lightning. Skrayne held up his hands, and, hey were met by a forest of metal lightning rods. Skrayne knew could beat Eneru with Steve's help. Eneru reached them, gave them the usual villain spiel, and the conflict began

Eneru fired bolts of lightning at Steve, but he dodged them. Next, Steve slashed at the pirate captain with his sword hands. Eneru dodged most of the attack, but he still got slashed across the chest.

"Take that murderer!" Steve yelled triumphantly, returning both of his hands to normal and lunged at Eneru so he could copy him. Big mistake. When Steve was inches from Eneru, the captain fired a bolt of electricity, and with nothing metal to absorb the attack, Steve was shocked badly, and fell to the ground. "Damn..." He muttered.

Skrayne had managed to get behind Eneru while he was busy with Steve. Seeing Steve fall to the ground, scorched, Skrayne knew he had to act now to save his new friend. There was only one way to get him away from Steve. Up. "IRON IRON DEATH DANCE!" Eneru whirled at the sound but was too late. A metal hooked net swept under him and tossed him up, some of the hooks driving into his flesh. Skrayne leapt after him with metal springs, his arms becoming a hammer and sword. He grabbed Eneru and bashed his head with the hammer. Suddenly Skrayne felt a sharp pain in his gut. Eneru had pushed his sword into him! Eneru ,barely conscious, with one effort, sent a burst of electricity straight through Skrayne's wound. He screamed in pain, but hit Eneru again, stunning him. He fell right toward Steve. "Finish him!" He gasped .He hit the ground hard, senses swimming in agony, but saw Mike and Doublefinger. In a final burst of strength, he threw the hammer with all his might, straight at her skull. Then he collapsed in a heap.

Steve reached over to Skrayne, and placed his pointer and middle fingers on his shoulder.

"Thank you, my friend, I'm drawing my strength from both of our wills to beat Eneru. Take this!" Steve shouted. His hand turned into a crossbow, and he fired an arrow, which pierced Eneru's chest, killing him. "I did it... Mom... Dad... everyone... I've avenged you." And with that, his part done, Steve passed out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a pirate approached the unprotected James.

"So, you think you can join those rebellions and get away with it?" the pirate said. He swung the sword back and forth constantly, James did his best to dodge each attack without his blades. The pirate made a quick lunging action with the sword and pierced James's body. James fell to the ground slowly. The pirate laughed and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hammer that Skrayne threw at Doublefinger hit her in the head with a cataclysmic force.

"Now, while she's stunned!" said Mike. He charged at Doublefinger, spear drawn. "PSYCH PSYCH KINESIIIIIIIISSSS!" Doublefinger was drawn by an invisible force towards Mike's spear and just like that, Mike shoved his spear through Doublefinger's stomach. "Die" he said

Doublefinger fell to her knees.

Meanwhile the village defenses had been watching the whole thing. The pirate Mike, who they had shunned, was a hero.

Skrayne dragged himself up to see the pirates fleeing onto their ship. He breathed a sigh of relief that swept through his entire being. Maybe now he could learn more about the three who had also won the battle. He saw James' and Steve's unconscious bodies, and bore them to the villagers, and they promised he would be taken care of in their finest medical building. Refusing himself, he walked towards Mike and congratulated him.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you. You showed up in the nick of time." Mike said.

"So... why are you here? What are you doing in this village? "Skrayne asked

"I'm here to gather a crew of pirates and travel to find One Piece and avenge my dad who was killed by pirates in the Grand Line."

Skrayne pondered this for a moment. "I have a ship. We make a good team, you and I. I could use the three of you. I'm after a pirate called Lifaen, do you know of him?"

Umm no can't say I have, Who is he?"

"You, there! Mike is it?" came a voice

"Yeah that's me who're you?" replied Mike to the old man before him."

I am the mayor of this village" He said "I was told of your act of bravery against those pirates and I am sorry that you were treated so harshly before. We have a thing about pirates here, but you are different. You are a good pirate so as thanks we the people of this town are going to give you a ship"

"Whoa! You mean it? That's awesome!" Said Mike excitedly

"Yes it is quite a big ship. Just wait here and we will bring it to you."

"Oh, trust me I'm not going anywhere" said Mike. 

Mike and Skrayne visited Steve and James in the hospital.

"Mmmph..." Steve mumbled, waking up. "Did we win?" 

"We sure did." Mike said. "Where's James?"

"I'm afraid he didn't make it." The doctor said sadly, coming out of another room.

"What?" Mike shouted, dismayed.

"He was in poor physical condition from living on that ship, and then he was stabbed by a pirate."

Mike was going to say something, but he heard voices calling him outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here is the ship" said the mayor

Mike saw before him the most beautiful ship he had ever seen. It had a big hawk's head on the end and big golden wings at the sides

"This" said the mayor, "is the SS. Gryphon."

Mike was speechless, his dismay forgotten. He also couldn't help noticing that they had made a pirate flag for him as well. A big skull and cross bones with purple glowing eyes and a third eye on its forehead to give it a psychic look.

"We have fully stocked it for you." The mayor smiled. "Just make sure you don't eat everything on the first day."

"Thank you" said Mike "And I promise that with this ship I will find One Piece, avenge my dad and destroy all those that get in my way!"

"Well, good luck" said Rick

"Whoa I didn't see you Rick" said Mike "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, guess it is." replied Rick

"We'll meet again."

"Count on it."

Mike turned to Skyrane "Sorry I can't join your crew. It looks like I'm starting my own. Maybe we could form an alliance? We do make a pretty good team."

"There is only one thing for me to do then. I'll be back soon." Skrayne returned to his ship. "Crewmates, I am going on a quest. I can't take you guys with me this time. Hey, Gascon!" a tall man with very big boots stepped forward. "You've been a fantastic first mate. You are now the captain of this fine ship. Keep her safe" The crew stood speechless. "Goodbye shipmates! I'll see ye again someday!" To hearty cheers, Skrayne took his belongings, his maps, and a stock of food. He left, never to return.

He came back to port. He walked up to Mike, and stated" I don't know what's making me, but I'm sure as hell joining your crew, whether you like it or not! "Without another word Skrayne walked onto the deck of the S.S. Gryphon, leaving his old life behind.

"Alright my crew is already taking shape." said Mike "Well what about you Steve? are you gonna join us?"

"Why not? I have nowhere else to go." Steve said.

Skrayne told Mike. "We should set a course for Orange Village, there is an evil pirate called Buggy the Clown terrorizing people there. He can tell us where to go"

"Be carful with buggy. He is a very nasty pirate" said the mayor.

"Don't worry" said Mike "He's a clown! He sounds like a pushover. We can take him."

"Oh yes I heard he has a map to the Grand Line" said the Mayor.

"Really? Well it's settled we've gotta steal that map." said Mike

"Be careful Mike" said Rick "I heard Buggy has the power of the Chop Chop fruit"

"Chop Chop fruit?" said Mike "I wonder what power he has?

"I've brought some of my own maps to help us out. "Skrayne said. "Thanks for everything! "He called to the mayor. he walked onto the S.S. Gryphon "ready when you are!" He shouted.

Mike boarded the SS. Gryphon and with his new comrades, Skyrane and Steve, and sailed off into the distance. "Grand Line, HERE WE COME!"

Please review! Next chapter soon!


End file.
